Learning Something New
by NotAfraid2BMe
Summary: Lilly has her first private teaching job after graduating from Stanford, but what surprises will come when she finds out who she's working for
1. Chapter 1

_***Eminem's Til I Collapse starts playing until I guy in baggy jeans and a black hoodie comes out* WHAT UP FANFICTION! *I rip off the hood of the hoodie and look around the room* Hmm this is weird... well that's what I get for copying... Sorry Taylor won't happen again... Ok now that I've embarassed myself already, I would like to welcome all the people from Earth, Saturn and Florida I am Tyler aka NotAfraid2BMe and I am here to welcome you to my next story in what will hopefully many more to come. Now without further delay I present to you a very different type of Hannah Montana story. Oh one more thing...**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, no matter how much I wish I did, it sadly will never happen :(**_

_**Ok on with the story I am glad to present to you...**_

**Learning Something New**

Hello my name is Lilly Truscott, I'm 28 years old and I am currently on my way to my new job. I graduated from Stanford a lil over 5 years ago with a degree in teaching. I've been bouncing around from school to school, substituting since then until I finally got a break... I am offically a private teacher for the children of this very successful music business woman in upstate California and she offered to pay me twice the normal teachers salary, plus they even arranged for me to live with them during the school season, how lucky can I get? I feel like partying inside... heck how about I party on the outside, I've got time to kill lets crank up the tunes.

"Ugh of all the songs one of hers had to come on." I say as I hear one of Hannah Montana's songs come on.

Hannah Montana aka Miley Stewart... We used to be best friends but... we had a falling out halfway through college... we're still friends, although not as close as we used to be. I don't wanna get into it, to many bad memories.

I shake my head, trying to suppress the memories as I pull up to a gate with the address of the home I will be living in for the next 8 months but the gate is closed, "How do I get in?" I say before opening my door and walking up the gate, testing if it will open but it won't, I was about to go back into my car until I heard a voice.

"Do you have an appointment?" A voice said from the box next to the gate.

I walk up to the box and see its an intercom so I press the speak button, "Ummm no, I'm the new private teacher."

"Name please" the voice said

"Lilly Truscott" there is a pause on the other side for a moment or two before I press the button again, "Hello?" I get no respones, "What the heck?" I turn to go back to my car but as I do I hear a beeping noise then the gate opens and I hear the voice again.

"Come around to the front and knock on the door"

I rush over to my car and head up the long driveway until I come up to this huge house, it has to be the size of my old highschool. I get to a rounded out section of the driveway and park before getting out and heading up to the door and knocking on it then I wait. I wait for what seems like forever but probably only a momnet or two before the door slowly pulls open revealing an averaged sized man in a tuxedo and he just stands there before speaking.

"You may enter." the man says and I step inside, shocked at how huge the house is inside, "Follow me, the children are expecting you"

I follow the man into a room with a long table with many chairs around it, I think its the dinning room. I smile as I see two small children sitting at the table their heads buried into what looks like coloring books, one boy and one girl, they are so cute. I smile even bigger when they look up and smile when the see me.

"Mrs. Roy will be down shortly to greet you... You may get aquanted with the children if you like." The man which now I am assuming is a butler, says before walking off.

I look at the two children who had went back to their coloring and I walk up to them and sit across from them, "Hello there"

The boy and girl look at me before the girl says, "Hello" and waves.

"Do you know who I am?" I ask not really sure what to say.

"You're our new teacher." The little boy said.

"That's right, I'm your new teacher, my name is Ms. Truscott... but you can call me Lilly if you like."

The little girl smiled as I said that then said, "I'm Noah."

"Its nice to meet you Noah." I say with a smile on my face before looking at the boy, "And what's your name?"

"Trace" he said plainly, looking a little shy.

"Trace, that's a nice name, now how old are you two?"

"I'm 6" Noah said.

"And I'm 8" Trace follwed.

"Wow, I remember when I was your ages, it was a fun time for me." I say with a smile on my face but then I hear the sound of someone from behind us.

"Well I'm glad to see you're getting along with my kids" the woman said with a kind voice, "That's the sign of a great teacher."

I smiled as I heard those words then I stood up and turned to face my new employeer but my mouth drops when I see her, "... M... Miley?"

_**Oh wow, yea I know not much of a first chapter but in my experience from reading other stories, first chapters tend to be scene setting chapters. Ok so what do you think? How will Miley react to Lilly being the teacher? How will Lilly react after the initial shock? And what happened between these two that caused them to drift apart? *Not Afraid by Eminem starts playing* Only one way to find out, join me for the next chapter, so until next time I'm Tyler and I'm NotAfraid2BMe... *starts singing* I'm not afriad, to take a stand, everybody... take my hand, we'll walk this road together, through the storm... I'M NOT AFRAID!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_***Its dark in the room then you hear a door creaking open and footsteps before hearing some eerie music that builds up until MJ's Thriller begins playing as the lights come on revealing me in a zombie pose before starting dancing very badly to the music until the door slams in the song and I jump and look around* Oh dang that scares the crap out of me everytime *chuckles then goes and turns the song off* Hello again it is I Tyler aka NotAfraid2BMe here with the next chapter in what is hopefully the beginning of my legacy here on Fanfiction. So without further ado I present to you then next chapter of...**_

Learning Something New

Here I am, in my new bedroom for a while, unpacking and putting stuff away, but all I can think about is how I ended up here, how could I have not known it was her I was going to be working for? How the heck am I going to do this? Live under the same roof as her? I don't know if I can do this... I'm not mad at her anymore... no not anymore, but I'm still...

I turn around as I hear a knock on the door and see Miley standing at the doorway in her robe, "You getting all settled?"

I fake a smile at her, oh my god I just wanna... "Yea just unpacking the last of my stuff."

"Just make yourself at home Lilly, my home is your home."

Oh yea where have I heard that before? That simple phrase is the whole reason we're where we are today, that's where I traced it back to, the day I moved in with Miley after my mom left. The day I...

"You want some help?" Miley asked breaking the silence that had built between us.

"No its fine, I'm almost done" I say as I put away the last of my clothes then I look and see Miley just standing there... staring, "What?"

"Nothing... its just... I've missed you is all. I feel terrible about what happened between us"

I fake another smile, "Its fine Miley, its in the past, you've moved on from it and so have I." lying, I'm so lying.

Miley takes a deep breath, "You think... maybe we could... get back to where we were before that stuff happened?"

Oh god is she trying to kill me here? Go back to being her best friend after what she did to me? I don't know if I can... but it wouldn't hurt to try.

"I'd like that" I say as I walk up to Miley and give her a hug.

"I've missed you alot Lilly, you have no idea how much I've missed having my best friend"

"I've missed you too Miles." I say, halfway lying, I'll admit I've missed being around her but part of me kinda needed to get away from her... to heal.

Miley lets go of the hug, "Well it's late so I'll let you get ready for bed, if you need anything just call for me ok" she says as she puts on her cheeky smile.

"Will do" I smile for real this time, I have to admit it is nice having her back, "Good night Miley"

"Night Lilly" she walks to the door and closes it and I plop myself on my bed looking at the wall.

"What a day... I still can't believe I ended up here"

_Flashback_

"M... Miley?" I stuttered as I looked at my former best friend standing in the entry-way,

"Yes?" she looked at me fully and cocked her head to the side as she was processing my face, "Lilly?" I nodded, "Oh my god Lilly, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for the private teacher job... are you... Mrs. Roy?"

"Ugh... no matter how many times I tell that man I no longer have my ex-husbands name he keeps messing it up."

I gave her a strange look, "Ex? You were married? When? Who?"

"How ab..." Miley began to explain but was interrupted by her daughter tugging on her shirt.

"Mommy can Trace and I go play now?" Noah asked in the cutest voice I have ever heard.

"Yes sweetie, go ahead, just remember put away your toys when you're done, Trace that goes for you too, and no making Noah pick them up for you either"

"Aww but..." Trace started to say but Miley held up her hand.

"No buts, they're your toys if you don't want to take care of them we can always take them back to the store." As soon as those words left her mouth Trace's eyes went wide and he nodded.

"No!" he yelled.

"Then you put them away not your sister"

"Fine, come on Noah" Trace said as he and his sister ran upstairs.

Miley turned back to me, "Sorry about that."

"No its fine, they are adorable, must take after you." I said with a smile, still kinda processing this whole situation.

"Well thank you" Miley says as she blushes slightly, "How about I make us some lunch and we can talk, I'm sure you're hungry after that long drive."

I hadn't even thought about my stomach until she mentioned it... I guess it heard her too because as soon as she finished her sentence it growled.

Miley giggled at my stomach's reaction, "I'll take that as a yes?" she said before turning to get stuff out of the fridge.

_Later at the table after Miley and Lilly finished eating and Miley explain somethings_

"Ok so you and Jesse dropped out of school and got married? Wow." I said kinda astonished.

"Yea, he kinda convinced me that I didn't need school because we could already make enough money to live on by me singing and him playing his guitar."

"Well from the looks of this place it seems like he was right." I said as I looked around at the house.

Miley just shook her head, "That may be but I was lucky... my name got me places, not my brain. I hate taking handouts but this one I really didn't have a choice, it was either take the position or lose the job so I took it."

"Wow, so umm... why did you and Jesse break up?"

"Well... that's complicated... but I guess one of the main reasons was... well he started to change, in a bad way."

"What happened?"

"Well... he ended up making his own band... but the guys he hired weren't like what he'd played with before... they were... his exact opposite... I mean Jesse before the band, he didn't smoke, drink or do any of that stuff but then he started coming home either drunk or stoned out of his mind... I tried to look past it but then... one night... Trace happened to bump into him before he got to the bedroom... I just couldn't let my kids be around something like that so... we split up."

"Miley I'm so sorry."

"Its ok, I'm over it now, moved on. I just wish he'd get help for himself though, I know that he knows what he's done but he just can't stop."

"He'll smart up sooner or later Miley." I say as I take her hand in mine but I feel her stiffen up so I let it go.

"I... uhh... well enough about me what's been going on with you? I mean you obviously got your teaching degree, just like you always wanted, I'm happy you did"

I smile, "Yea, took a year longer than I wanted it too but I did, and really you're the first real teaching job I've had since I graduated."

"Well lets just hope this doesn't turn into something like when you were working for us as our maid." Miley said with some laughter in her voice, making me laugh as well.

"Yea... lets hope not." I say between laughs.

_End Flashback_

I sigh as I think about the events of today, talking to myself. I mean yea its nice having her back in my life but... I don't know if I can be around her for too long... but I need this job... and I don't wanna lose her again.

I close my eyes for a moment or two, remembering all the fun times we had in our past then I open them up, feeling some tears slide down my face. I just wish we could go back to the way it used to be, me and her in middle school and high school, things were so much less... complicated.

I lay there for another moment before deciding to get ready for bed, sitting up and looking around my new room once again but then my eyes land on something on my dresser that wasn't there before. I get up and walk over to it and pick it up... it was a braclet... a friendship braclet... my friendship braclet, the one I gave Miley the day before I found out she was Hannah Montana... I can't believe she kept that for all these years.

I feel a tear drop down my face before wiping it away then saying to myself, "Maybe I can do this."

_***Dancing around the room some, not looking at the computer as P!nk's 'Funhouse' plays* Do do do do do dodo, do do do do dadadada, This used to be a fun house, but now its full of evil clowns, Its time to start the count down, I'm gonna burn it down down down, I'm gonna burn it... *looks at the computer and stops* Uhhh *cuts off the music* Didn't think you guys would be back so soon umm... well what do you think, will things go great for the newly reformed bond between Miley and Lilly or will something happen that could tear them apart? Well the only way to find out is by tuning in next time *Not Afraid by Eminem begins to play* Once again I am Tyler aka NotAfraid2BeMe, until next time c ya... I'm not afraid, to take a stand, everybody, take my hand and we'll walk this road together through the storm... I'M NOT AFRAID!**_

_**Ps: btw sorry its out late, had a little problem with my word processor but its fixed now and I should be able to update without any problems from now on alright see ya later bye**_


End file.
